


Bitter Sweet Valentine

by Inky_D



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A promt fill, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_D/pseuds/Inky_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has an aversion to Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt fill from my tumblr.
> 
> Derek is older than Stiles so he is a big kid (4-5 years more?) but he is always alone so Stiles prepares a valentine gift for him, so they can be friends and he won’t be alone on valentine.
> 
> I kinda did this one but it changed halfway through sorry.  
> Hatta-hare hope I did it somewhat right by you.

            The smell of sweets and the giggling was driving Derek nuts. If he had to choose what holiday he hated the most, he would say Valentine’s Day. It was dreadful, it was stingy and clingy and smelled of tears and chocolate. It was awful and it was 3 days away.

             In high school Valentines Day was magnified tenfold to add to that nightmare, the full moon was days away, and Derek was at best seething. 

            Today was going to drag on forever. Laura keeps laughing from the other side of the cafeteria while chipping away at her chocolate bar shaped like a heart. The current boyfriend is completely captivated by her. As all people are.

            Derek is on the other end of the all-consuming noise box trying to ignore everything, and wishing he could fake being sick. For all the great advantages of being a werewolf the few disadvantages that did exist were extremely distasteful. Like faking sickness.

            So he is sitting there and glaring at anyone that even has the idea of approaching him, seething at having to be here in the first place. There are a group of girls who are nursing a crush on him whispering and plotting to the side, trying to keep it all hush, hush except he can hear everything and it just sounds nauseating. The smell of the sugar is overwhelming and suddenly he just jerks up, jostles his few friends that haven’t completely left him to stew in his anger.

            Aaron is looking at him as he starts to walk away his mouth is open ready to ask where he is going and Derek just cuts him off.

            “Need air.” He supplies, kicking the basketball up into his arms he walks out, Laura raises an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head.

            _“Stifling.”_ He mumbles at her. Satisfied she turns back to her gaggle of friends, her chocolate heart is 2 bites from being done.

            The silent hallways are a blessing and he takes time to walk slowly enjoying the small peace.

            He reaches the outside world, and the smell of grass and the crisp air of passing winter fills him, clearing the nauseating smell of chocolate and Derek somewhat relaxed.

            The gym is only a few steps away, its where he can get away from everyone and just run ragged.

            He has been shooting ball for thirty minutes before his quite place is interrupted, it’s an erratic heartbeat, the smell of frustration and agitation infiltrates his ‘me’ time and suddenly Derek is annoyed.

            He turns sharply to reprimand the intruder only to stop short.

            Blinking he does a double take, finally settling on the idea that, yes the eyes staring at him in complete fright aren’t glowing molten gold but were molten in color.

            Framed by long eyelashes, along with an upturned nose and cupid bow lips that were open slightly. All of that rested on a gangly boy that had to be about Cora’s age.

            “Um…” the boy begins and Derek's response is to automatically glare at being caught staring.

            “This place is off limits,” he says out of habit, completely forgetting that he is currently skipping class to be here and not actually at practice.

            Unfortunately the other kid knows that because his eyes shrink and his head tilts, mouth already open to retort. Derek intensifies his glare even more agitated at being caught in the lie, the kid just puffs out his cheeks and fidgets but doesn’t say anything.

            “What do you want?” He settles for asking instead the kid looked ready to have an aneurysm while coming up with something to say.

            “Oh,” he jumps hands flying, the too big flannel shirt covering his fingertips and he looks at best like a rag doll without joints.

            “Yeah, um, hiding?” And he says it more as a question than an answer. Derek feels like he should just smash his face into the wall. He couldn’t exactly kick the kid out, well he could but it wouldn’t be fair, so he just turns his back to him and continues his game.

            “The bleachers are over there,” he motions with his head to the left, “make noise and I will kick you out.” He threatens for good measure.

            He can see the kid open and close his mouth in his minds eye, because he just looked like that kind of a person, but nothing of the sort happens except for the kid awkwardly shuffling his way to the bleachers and tripping at least three times before he made it there.

            It was quiet for a good 5 minutes but Derek could hear the kid fidget, he didn’t say anything but man was he freaking loud.

            Abruptly he stops and turns to the kid who looks like he got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

            “Is there a reason why you are fidgeting?” he asks tilts his head to the side, waiting to hear the lie that was going to come his way.

            The kid jumps at his voice but shakes it off then proceeds to look at everything before settling on staring at him.

            “No?” and again he is almost asking rather than actually answering. There is no blip on his heart beat, no skip to indicate a lie, it just keeps that erratic fast pace beating. It aggravates Derek.

            Everyone lied, especially kids, yet here was this random idiot with wide wolf eyes staring at him waiting.

            “Look, just stop moving so much.” He finally lets out and the kids’ eyebrow goes up.

            “Um…not to sound like I’m the crazy one here, because clearly that is all you, but you have like the whole court, and I’m bothering you from way over here, in my tiny corner?” and his gesturing around and his finger gets caught on the sleeves so he starts to shake it loose and Derek is seriously questioning if said kid was real.

            “Yes,” says finally and when the kid opens his mouth to retort, Derek cuts him short. “Or I can manually remove you from the premises?” and he shoots a hoop and lands a three point.

            “Except, right now you are skipping class and cant afford to be caught.” The kid retorts back and the next shot he had aimed perfectly skews and hits the corner of the backboard.

            “Excuse me?” and he lets a little growl under his breath, the kid backs off a little and the smell of copper hits his nose, he feels smug the kid is scared.

            The smell starts to fade a bit as the kid swallows and sets his shoulders.Derek is less then pleased at that.

            “Well, I am just sayin…” He is doing everything within his being to not wolf out and the kid must sense the threat or something because he is suddenly shutting up and kind of shrinking in.

            “Or I can just not move?” again with the questions and the wide stare.

            A loud crash on the other end of the gym has them both turning to stare at what could only be described as a side jawed puppy with shaggy hair.

            “There you are Stiles!” and he is smiling wide at the kid.

            “Dude, Jackson gave up looking for you already.” he is walking to the kid on the bleachers and ignoring Derek completely.

            “Seriously? Awesome.” The kid, Stiles, says. Stiles, what kind of name was that even?

            Stiles stumbles off of the bleachers somehow managing not to fall face first on the floor and is hugging the puppy kid.

            “I swear that kid needs therapy.” He is saying and the shaggy haired one is elbowing him on the side laughing.

            “Scott, this isn’t funny, it’s a serious matter, because if he doesn’t sort out his crazy I will suffer in the mean time.” He is whining to Scott as they reach the door, Stiles suddenly stops short and turns to him.

            “Hey, thanks for... you know.” And he waves his hand in a gesture and is gone.

            Derek shakes his head but continues his game; he skips the rest of the classes for the day and goes home.

            The next day he sees Stiles a total of 18 times, he doesn’t count it on purpose it just happens.

            It’s the irregular heartbeat and the constant chattering and the waving arms as he talks.

            His eyes still glow like a wolf and Derek is unnaturally drawn to the flailing kid that coincidentally is in Cora’s class.

            At one point Stiles catches his eye and waves manically and Derek looks away, pretends the pre-teen isn’t there. Stiles smacks his hand against the wall in the process and Derek feels bad, but continues on.

            Its Valentines Day, there is heartbreak and hormones everywhere, they are suffocating even more now than ever, Derek runs away to the gym again.

            He isn’t there maybe 10 minutes and suddenly that heartbeat he has come to know is nearing closer and is even more erratic than ever.

            The double doors creak and Stiles is there.

            Well his head poking in is, he catches Derek looking at him and smiles, this time Derek just rolls his eyes. Those wide eyes squint a little as a megawatt smile lights up the face.

            “Hi. I knew I’d find you here.” He is saying a mile a minute, his heart going even faster, Derek is afraid it’s going to flat line.

            “What do you want?” he finds himself asking as Stiles enters the gym and the door closes loudly behind him.

            “Ah…Um, hiding?” he is saying, this time his heart skips a beat and Derek is turning away from the hoop and staring at Stiles.

            Said kid is biting his lip and looking unsure.

            “You’re lying.” He says before he can control his mouth, Stiles looks somewhere past his left shoulder at something behind him, the smell of copper is palpable in the air.

            “Ok, so I just came to see you?” again it’s a question, but his heart isn’t skipping a beat it just sped up again, and there is a new smell that is dwarfing over the copper its citrus and Stiles is nervous.

            “What do you want?” he asks and is walking toward Stiles, who is now watching in him. Derek never felt more like a predator.

            “Um…” Stiles licks his lips, “well…” and Derek is towering over him.

            “Yeah?” and he knows he is intimidating, but he can’t help it, the wide gold eyes are looking up at him and he is mesmerized.

            “It’s Valentines Day,” Stiles is saying and Derek is watching the mouth move and Stiles licks his lips and bites the corner of the bottom one, its obscene.

            “Umhm.” He is ushering Stiles to finish.

            “Well…um…” and his is swallowing and Derek is leaning closer, and Stiles is shrinking into himself.

            “So, here.” He says and there is something shoved into his stomach. Derek looks down, there is a small box wrapped in a shiny paper glittered with little hearts and a pink bow on top.

            He wraps his hand around the box and there is suddenly the slam of the door as a gaggle of girls pour inside, giggling.

            “Derek!” screams one of the girls and the atmosphere that was surrounding them suddenly breaks, Stiles is pulling away and is already out of the door when Derek realizes what just happened.

            He pulls a tight smile at the girls but heads to the boys changing room to avoid them.

            There is a window in there and Derek is out of the gym, on the way to class, halfway through the Eco class there is a paper on his notebook from Aaron.

            He opens it and does a double take at his desk.

            _Who was the lucky girl?_ it reads and Derek doesn’t know what to say so he just balls up the note and shrugs his head.

            Stiles gift to him is all the guys wanna talk about and they are trying to whisper and guess and Derek doesn’t say anything to offer any clues.

            They get home from school and Laura is yelling _Mom!!!!! Derek has a valentine!!!_

            Afterword the whole house is interested in his little Valentine, even uncle Peter is doing his creeper 21 question thing and Derek just avoids all to the best of his ability, locks the bedroom window, closes the blinds and also locks the door, and just to be safe he goes to the bathroom.

            Stiles present is siting on the counter, he can’t smell if its chocolate or something else because it’s all drowned out by the scent of Stiles.

            He pulls on the end of the little bow and it comes unraveled. He starts to feel like an idiot after a while because he is being delicate as if the thing was a porcelain figurine.

           After that thought goes thru his head, he just rips the wrapping off. The box is dark blue and plain nothing to give away what was inside. So he pulls the top off and he is staring at a basketball keychain.

He picks it up and its heavy, the silver is thick around the rim and the basketball in the center spins, on the side the number 24 is engraved. Along with the keychain there is a small little dark chocolate kiss. And Derek is smiling.

            Seriously, a dark chocolate kiss, its not overly sweet smelling and Derek is slightly silly happy.

            The rest of the day Derek is kinda happy and light hearted, Laura complains its creepy, Cora thinks it’s so cute and uncle Peter is smug.

            He ignores all this and does his homework, studies for the quiz he knows its gonna happen tomorrow in math class and if his mind strays to thoughts of Stiles he doesn’t question it.

            After Valentines Day everything goes back to normal, as normal as they can possibly get, with the teenage drama and hormones running wild.

            He is walking to his Eco class when he hears that specific heartbeat and Stiles is looking at him, Derek smiles back and the pale cheeks flame up, Stiles heart is going a thousand times a second.

            There is a small bag of Hershey’s kiss chocolate in Derek’s backpack for when he skips lunch and he just knows Stiles will follow him.

            Not even 3 minutes pass and he is staring straight at those amazing wolf eyes and tasting the cupid bow lips. The kiss tastes like bittersweet chocolate and Valentines Day maybe wasn’t so bad.

**End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved and cherished~<3


End file.
